Signal emission systems such as klystrons, traveling wave tubes, magnetrons, and the like function by using the properties of an electron beam either to generate an original signal or modify a pre-existing signal. The commonality in many signal emission systems is an electron source and resulting signals derived from the electron beams of the electron source. Many signal emission systems are utilized in environments where power is in limited supply and there are great advantages in increasing the efficiency, and diminishing the input power requirements, of the signal emission systems. A prime example of such a limiting environment is space, and the traveling wave tubes utilized by satellites for signal amplification.